


It's Mint To Be!

by caricatvure



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Surfers, Cute, Ice Cream, Ice Cream Shop Date, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 05:57:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15924287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caricatvure/pseuds/caricatvure
Summary: No longer red and peely, Jisung finds out just how much Felix makes him feely.





	It's Mint To Be!

**Author's Note:**

> no im not sorry for continuing the pun titles ive been listening to ateens ‘cant help falling in love’ cover while writing this so if u want mood music, This Is It !
> 
> anyway have ice cream date jilix

Jisung finds it hard to believe the weather could get _hotter_ , not with the ocean near, and yet it manages to do just that. The screams of children in the distance, paired with the occasional screech from a seagull makes for a nice atmosphere despite the heat. Fanning his face with his hand desperately, Jisung makes his way up the boardwalk towards The Big Scoop—the shop Felix told him to meet him at (which, also happened to be the shop _Felix_ worked at, but, details!) for their ice cream date.

Or the ice cream thank you gift for Felix being his savor and slathering his back in aloe.

_That_ , however, sounds awful in Jisung’s head, so… date it is!

Tugging open the door to The Big Scoop, Jisung is assaulted by the cool breeze of an air conditioner turned full blast. He can hear the sounds of heaven, bells ringing joyously (it was the shop’s bell), angels singing (that is a child screaming in the distance outside), and he automatically lets out a content sigh at the temperature change.

At least he wasn’t in the heat anymore.

Glancing around the shop and tugging his hat off to shake his hair out—he was absolutely stalling for time under the pretense of cooling off, he is a smooth operator, alright?—Jisung doesn’t see Felix in the shop. He wonders if he’s early for their meet up, and for a second, Jisung feels the familiar tug of fear that maybe he misheard Felix and oh no he mixed dates up didn’t he?!

The mental turmoil going on distracts Jisung enough that he doesn’t hear the bell jingle again, but a solid smack to his back jolts him out of the worry. Making a face and turning around, he widens his eyes to see Felix standing there, grinning brightly.

His heart immediately plummets twenty stories straight down into his stomach and immediately back-kickflips into his throat at the grin. Jisung grins back, though it probably resembled a grimace before blurting, “You’re here!”

Yes, Jisung. Felix sure is there, in front of you, waiting.

“Yeah, you didn’t wait long for me, right?” Felix asks, nodding as he looks up towards the counter; his head tilts to the side and Jisung follows his gaze. Jerking to attention finally, Jisung turns to head towards the menu and shrugs, attempting to regain that cool kid aura he totally has. He’s Han Jisung! Surfer Kid Extraordinaire!

He’s A Cool Kid!

“N-Nah, just got here really,” Jisung laughs, putting his cap back on (swished backwards with a tuft of hair poking through because his hair is an untamable _monster_ once it’s gotten wet and salted) and pausing at the counter. The menu is large and honestly Jisung is glad he’s not facing Felix in front of the register; instead it’s someone else—a kid with fox-like eyes and _braces_ , what a tiny kid what the fuck—waiting.

“What can I get y—oh _Felix_!” the kid is attempting to go off the probably scripted greeting, but aborts in favor of leaning over and giving Felix a high five. Felix returns it with another one of his heart-stopping smiles and Jisung is so, so, _so_ smitten. Shit.

“ _Jeonginnie_ ,” Felix coos, grinning at this Jeonginnie person, and Jisung feels himself smiling bemusedly at how they chatter together about stuff. He doesn’t catch the look the two of them shoot each other then at Jisung, because he spots exactly what he’s going to get himself.

Blinking curiously when the talking between Felix and that Jeonginnie quiets down, Jisung realizes that they’re both staring at him. The boy at the register raises an eyebrow as he chirps, “So what do you want? I hear _you’re_ buying Felix ice cream today!”

“Buh,” Jisung starts, eloquently, “M-Mint scoop in a waffle cone!”

Snickering, he clicks down their order while Felix hums his own order to him; and Jisung is pulling his wallet out to fish out a few bills to pay. Handing the money to Jeonginnie and getting the receipt back, the two of them shuffle to the side while Felix’s coworker starts on getting their orders done.

“So, master surfer dude, did you catch any ‘sick waves’ today?” Felix asks, wiggling his hand in the air in an approximation of what waves would’ve been; Jisung feels his brain stall out and an excuse on his tongue. He didn’t really go out and surf, not exactly—if you counted lounging on his surfboard in the water for hours on end as _surfing_ then, sure! He definitely did catch some sick waves.

Shrugging, Jisung decides to just… be honest. Or as honest as one bluffing about his surfing skills _could_ be.

“Not really? I kinda chilled out a bit on the water, didn’t feel like it today.” He answers, truthfully and Felix hums. He glances out towards where his coworker is working, and lights up when he sees the cones in Jeonginnie’s hands.

“Here you two go!”

Jisung takes his cone, a mint scoop of ice cream on a waffle cone while Felix’s was a pink strawberry looking flavor in a sugar cone and gives the boy a grin. Nodding in acknowledgement, the boy goes back to the register while Felix takes a moment to pause at the extras bar, seemingly grabbing a few napkins before he wanders over towards a table and plops down. Jisung trails after him, licking slowly at his ice cream to keep it from melting too much, even if the shop was in the arctic temperatures.

Sitting down across from him, Jisung starts licking at his cone eagerly; mint cool yet sharp on his tongue while Felix seems to be taking his time with his cone. The two of them sit in amicable silence, and Jisung wonders when it got to be this easy to sit in silence with Felix; his heart still fluttered every time Felix looked at him longer than a few moments, but it was… comforting.

God he had it _bad_ , didn’t he.

They pass the time like that, in quiet silence and occasionally pointing out passersby outside with commentary that had the both of them giggling and nearly smearing their ice creams across their faces or the table. It’s nice. Fun, even, and Jisung realizes that this is definitely something he’d like to do more often. Maybe tell Felix at some point that he could _totally_ show him the ropes on the water—then he realizes that no, no he does not know how to surf, heck—or… maybe instead of that another ice cream date.

Maybe take him to the amusement park down the boardwalk. Ferris wheel date!

“—ung? Jisung?”

Blinking, Jisung makes a noise that he heard Felix, curiosity on his face when he realizes that Felix is staring at him with a look that _screams_ he’s trying not to laugh at him. When he zones back into reality, he realizes that his face is cold. Jerking suddenly, he nearly launches his cone past Felix, but he manages to not do that and instead dribble more mint ice cream down his hand and on the table.

“Huh?”

“...you really zoned out huh, did the heat get to you? You didn’t go off and get heatstroke right after you got sunburnt, right?” The concern in Felix’s frown makes Jisung want to wipe it off as quickly as possible. Wow he’s awfully whipped for him.

Ah. Shaking his head rapidly, Jisung laughs, “Nah, just a lot on my mind.”

_'Thinking_ _about you_ _and how your face crinkles really cutely when you laugh or how your freckles look in the sun_ ,’ he adds mentally, hoping faintly the thoughts weren’t spoken out loud.

Felix isn’t giving him a weird or odd look (sans the usual ones), so Jisung is in the clear. Aw yeah. Giving him one last skeptical look, Felix goes back to his ice cream, crunching noisily on the remaining bits of his cone as Jisung scrambles to slurp up the melty bits of his own cone he let melt during his daydreaming.

“Hey,” Felix starts, and Jisung looks up at Felix, eyes wide and head tilted curiously. “You have ice cream… right… there!”

His eyes widen a bit more as Felix stands up, leaning over the table to swipe at Jisung’s face gently with a napkin. What. When did he _get_ that napkin close to his face? Why didn’t Jisung realize sooner (he did, that was why his cheek was cold. A fool. He is a _fool_ and Felix witnessed it) so he _didn’t_ make a fool of himself.

“ _O-Oh_.”

Snickering, Felix pulls away with a soft smile, “There ‘ya go mate.”

Jisung nods, mouth open slightly before he realizes what he was doing—he tries his _best_ to ignore the way the kid at the counter ( _Jeonginnie_ ) is snickering at him—and he shoves the rest of his nearly gone cone into his mouth.

Mouth full, Jisung nods again rapidly as he does his best imitation of a squirrel hiding nuts in its cheeks; Felix laughs again at his antics. Jisung would do anything to hear that again, probably, even if it meant that he made a fool of himself every gosh darned time. That’s how bad he had it for Felix: The Big Scoop Worker.

“Thanks for that,” Jisung chokes out, after swallowing down his ice cream. Felix nods, picking up the extra napkins he grabbed and standing up. Jisung stands up after him, nearly tripping over the chair legs in his haste, and trails after Felix when he goes to toss the trash away.

“Nah, thank _you_ for the ice cream. Maybe we can hang out again the next time I’m free and you’re not working on some sick surfer moves?” Felix asks. He tilts his head cutely and Jisung is _gone_. He’s so gone.

“Yeah! That sounds wicked!” Jisung agrees, smiling brightly at the return grin he gets, and then Felix is turning around and walking out of the shop. He lifts a hand in a wave before he disappears into the distance and around a corner.

Slouching where he stands, Jisung lets out a big sigh.

‘ _S mooth. Real smooth, surfer boy_ ,’ Jisung thinks, just as the kid behind the register starts snickering again. He ignores it in favor of heading back out into the awful heat, steps a bit lighter as he realizes that maybe he doesn’t _have_ to be as cool as he can in front of Felix to impress him. Just a little bit of his natural charm goes a long way, he guesses.

But he was still a gosh awful _human_ when he’s around Felix.

Some things probably won’t ever change.


End file.
